1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, comprising a rotation-symmetrical, particularly spherical, housing disposed about a rotational axis and having a convex drive and running surface, wherein the housing is at least partially composed of transparent material, and at least one door for at least one person to enter and exit, and inside the housing a seat for the at least one person, a drive for setting the housing in rotation, and furthermore, a means for steering is provided, wherein bearings are provided in the rotational axis of the housing for rotatably supporting a lower seat structure receiving the seat, and the drive is disposed on the lower seat structure and connected thereto.
Movement of the vehicle both on water and land is caused by rotation of the housing which preferably is symmetrically disposed about the rotational axis. The vehicle according to the present invention is mainly intended for leisure applications, although other applications are not excluded.
2. Prior Art
From DE 1 638 606 U a spherical vehicle made of plexiglass is known having a vehicle access opening, inside which a small, motor-driven chassis is located, the driving force of which is transferred to the ground via one or more gearwheels. This vehicle is able to drive on land and water and is steered by shifting of weight. The spherical housing can consist of one or more parts. In order to optimize stability of the vehicle while driving on land, stabilizer wheels simultaneously functioning as driving wheels can be used.
RU 2 297 356 C2 shows a vehicle comprising a spherical housing, inside which a cabin for the driver is rotatably disposed. The vehicle is driven by a driving wheel at the lower surface of the cabin, the speed of which can be adjusted by the driver. By means of a change in angle of said driving wheel the vehicle can be steered.
In BE 899 473 A a spherical vehicle is described, inside which a seat is disposed movably supported relative to the housing. On the lower surface of the chassis the drive is located. Steering is accomplished by shifting of weight of driver.
GB 2 239 636 A describes a vehicle comprising a hollow spherical body and having a fixed central axis about which it rotates. The cabin is equipped with a mechanism keeping it in upright position, and has drive units setting the cabin in rotation about the own axis thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,446 A shows a grid-like spherical structure, the horizontal axis whereof is connected to a motor.
Different vehicles comprising spherical housings and having a movably supported seat inside the sphere are also known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,569 A, 4,386,787 A, and 2,035,192 A.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,254 A describes a vehicle according to the invention, wherein steering is accomplished by lateral displacement of a weight arranged below the seat. In steering the driver is forced into an inclined position, whereby only limited steering is possible. Due to the double-shell structure of the vehicle housing a relatively high steering effort is required. Furthermore, entering and exiting the vehicle is complicated by the two shells of the housing.
FR 2 626 548 A1 shows a vehicle comprising a spherical housing for use on land, wherein steering is accomplished with a rudder like with boats.
A disadvantage of known systems is that due to high forces occurring heavy constructions are necessary to avoid deformations of the housing, in order to carry the dead weight of the sphere and the weight of the chassis located within the sphere. Previous vehicles also have drawbacks regarding steering and stability.